


Better Than You

by Val_Creative



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Banana Fish Angst Week 2019, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Episode 7 Canon AU, Episode Related, M/M, Sexual Content, Surprise Kissing, Teenagers, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's less of akissand more impulse. A thing born between them of fury and regret and heat.





	Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> Yeah it's [Banana Fish Angst Week 2019](https://twitter.com/mykafl/status/1079640658548269057) some more and we're on Day 4: " **Free Day** " so I decided why not Yut-lung/Shorter dynamics? I was always lowkey shipping that in that rivals/frenemies way and in my head Shorter is around Ash's age. Dumb boys. It's also Conner's birthday! Happy birthday! THIS ISN'T AMAZING OR NOTHING BUT I REMEMBER YOU LIKED THIS HEADCANON WE DISCUSSED,,,, lmao dsgjhng okay yeah thanks for reading and any thoughts/comments appreciated! :D

 

*

Men of their status do not weep.

Yut-lung may have only lived for sixteen and a half years, but he understands what befits his image and what does not as one of the family members of the Lee's ruling clan.

_You're a maggot._

Shorter's words crawl over him in hot, growling gusts of breath. His fingers tighten shakily around the knife-handle. Yut-lung feels its blade still twisted and embedded in his hair and plunged down through the mattress-bedding, digging deeper in, pulling a little on Yut-lung's scalp.

_Sucking the living blood out of others._

He weeps over Yut-lung, exhaling loudly, Shorter's eyes widening in fear and anguish. His features crumpling.

The heaviness of Shorter's body sits right on top of him, his legs nudging to Yut-lung's own. Yut-lung's expression winces, ever so faintly, his dark lashes trembling when another droplet of moisture hits his cheekbone. Shorter's tears fall over Yut-lung's lips, tasting of salt and warmth.

"… At least I matter," Yut-lung murmurs, taking no pleasure from speaking _truth_.

Shorter's brown eyes dilate. He reacts violently, throttling Yut-lung's slender, pale neck down on the quilt, his hand feeling like a metal-vice. A choked groan escapes Yut-lung's mouth.

A tap on Shorter's pressure-point would subdue him. Only a single tap. It would be that easy. But during the split-second Yut-Lung takes to decide _which_ nerve, and likely to save some bruises from growing, he freezes up to the sensation of a pair of soft lips descending, covering fully over Yut-lung's mouth.

It's less of a _kiss_ and more impulse. A thing born between them of fury and regret and heat.

Yut-lung watches him with slight amazement, driven speechless, as Shorter pulls away and lets go of the knife. Even _he_ seems confused by his own actions. " _Fuck_ ," Shorter breathes out, shifting himself away from the other teen. The lamplight glints against Shorter's cone brow-piercing.

He doesn't allow Shorter to get far, wrapping a leg to him, grasping the back of Shorter's neck and dragging him down, their noses grazing. "If you ask nicely," Yut-lung quips, smirking.

Shorter's coloring reddens with a blush.

Oh, that would be _delightful_ … holding gazes, sinking his nose against Shorter's dark pubic hair, licking up his cock and taking him apart bit-by-bit, putting him at Yut-lung's mercy.

But he has enough of a distraction to unpocket his tazer. Yut-lung jams it against the base of Shorter's neck and zapping him, kicking his shuddering form onto the carpeted floor. Yut-Lung makes a low, disappointed noise, wiping off his mouth with a creamy white sleeve and sneering down on him.

Pathetic.

*

 


End file.
